valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Valiant Universe Handbook 2016 Vol 1 1
| Series = Valiant Universe Handbook | Volume = | Issue = 1 | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation From ARCHER & ARMSTRONG to X-O MANOWAR, explore the classified origins and heartstopping histories of Valiant’s greatest heroes and villains right here with an all-new 40-page handbook – intro-priced at just $2.99! Jump on board here to discover the staggering scope and epic scale of the largest independent universe in comics! Featuring complete dossiers on Valiant powerhouses like BLOODSHOT, THE ETERNAL WARRIOR, FAITH, NINJAK and RAI alongside newcomers like DIVINITY, IMPERIUM, PUNK MAMBO, and THE SHADOW SEVEN – plus never-before-seen explorations of far-flung locales like 4001 A.D. and THE DEADSIDE – this essential, oversized handbook is your one-stop introduction to the most acclaimed publishing line in comics! Featuring artwork from a blockbuster cast of superstar artists including Doug Braithwaite, Clayton Crain, David Lafuente, Lewis LaRosa, Trevor Hairsine, Mico Suayan, and many more! Valiant Universe Handbook Appearances Featured Characters (in order of appearance): * 4001 A.D. ** ** Giant Knight of the Great X-O War ** ** ** ** ** ** ** as "The Geomancer" * * * ** ** ** *** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * ** * * * ** * * * ** * * ** * ** ** ** ** ** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Geomancer, ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Sasha Solomon) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * ** ** ** ** ** * Imperium ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** * ** Rai's mother * * ** ** ** ** ** Green Dragon Lamas ** Church of Retrology ** ** ** The Null ** ** * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * ** ** ** ** ** (see Notes) ** ** Earlier Teams *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** Bloodshot (Vietnam-era killing machine) aka *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** * ** * ** Locations: * ** * * * * Items: * * * ** * Credits , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , * Cover Artists: & * Editors: , (assistant), (assistant), (assistant), (assistant) * Editor-in-Chief: }} Notes * As a member of Unity Toyo Harada is labeled as an "inactive" member according to the Handbook. Of course, Harada may as well be seen as a "former" member as of now. Quotes Gallery Cover Art VALIANT-HANDBOOK_2016_COVER_BERNARD.jpg|'Regular Cover' by Diego Bernard & Michael Spicer Related References External links Category:Valiant Universe Handbook